


Awkward Silence

by strawberryskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, idol meets fan interaction, nothing weird it’s just cute, pls love skz, soft non-relationship fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryskz/pseuds/strawberryskz
Summary: It had been nearly two months since Stray Kids, one of your favourite K-Pop groups, had announced their world tour, and you were shocked to see that they would be performing in your city. At first you were in disbelief; you had never thought that Stray Kids would ever visit your city, let alone perform in it.Now you were on the coach, early in the morning to travel into the city where you would see them perform. However, after settling in your seat, you must have briefly drifted to sleep, as you were suddenly woken by the sound of lots of people walking on the coach. At first, you thought you might be dreaming, as you could have sworn that you saw some members of Stray Kids step onto the coach.You rubbed your eyes, but they were still there. Your breath hitched - your eyes widened as you realised this was real - Stray Kids were really there, in front of you, on your coach, travelling with you to your city.





	Awkward Silence

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone !! this is my first skz fanfic hehe i’m hyunjin-biased (although it’s impossible to pick a bias in skz ngl) but i wanted to write this about felix bc he’s so cute omg :’) this has been in my drafts for a long time but after seeing them in concert in london a week ago (28th july 2019!!) i thought i’d finally publish this!! i really hope you enjoy this skz fanfic, nd pls let me know if u want to see more !!
> 
> even tho she’s only recently starting to listen to skz, i’m dedicating this to my best friend claudia bc she proof-reads all my fanfics for me even if she doesn’t know skz very well :’)
> 
> i also dedicate this to katie, who’s story about the boy on the coach on the way back from the a.c.e concert in march inspired the concept for this story. love u !!
> 
> finally if u like skz pls follow my skz instagram lol it’s instagram.com/hyunjinniecafe thanks !!! also follow my main twitter which is twitter.com/01yeols :) pls enjoy this fanfic, let me know what u think, nd let me know if u have any ideas for other fanfics!!
> 
> — anna

You were exhausted. After waking up in the unspeakably early hours of the morning, you had finished packing your suitcase and got a taxi to the airport. You weren’t catching a plane, but instead a coach, which would take you into the capital city. It wasn’t often that you did things like this, but for a K-Pop concert? Absolutely.

It had been nearly two months since Stray Kids, one of your favourite K-Pop groups, had announced their world tour, and you were shocked to see that they would be performing in your city. At first you were in disbelief; you had never thought that Stray Kids would ever visit your city, let alone perform in it.

You had been a fan of them for quite a while, and admittedly, you had initially found it near impossible to choose a bias. However, there was one member who had caught your attention more than the others; you didn’t know how, but every time you saw a photo or video of Felix, it almost felt like warmth would spread through your heart. His deep voice had captivated you the first time you heard it, and your heart melted to see how sweet and caring he was in real life. You had always wished you’d get to see Felix and the rest of Stray Kids in real life, and now it seemed like that day would finally come. 

However, after passing the initial excitement of finding out they were coming to your city, you were filled with dread - you were unsure how easy it would be to get tickets, and whether you would be able to afford the expenses of travel, hotel, and the concert ticket itself. Despite this, to your surprise, you had managed to get your ticket relatively easily, and so you also booked your coach from the airport into the city, which would depart from the airport going straight into the city, meaning that people who had just got off flights in the airport would be able to get on the coach too.

Now you were sat in the taxi, peacefully watching the streetlights as you drove past; it was still dark outside, and you fought to keep yourself awake, since you woke up so early.

The taxi came to a stop at the airport, and the driver got out to help you with your bags. After paying the driver, you thanked him and walked towards the coach park, wheeling your suitcase behind you.

You squinted up at the screen that showed the coach arrivals and departures. You had made sure you’d arrived early to the airport so you wouldn’t miss your coach, and to your delight, you saw that yours had already arrived, and that it would leave in just over half an hour.

After a bit of walking, you managed to find the correct coach, and, after greeting the driver, he helped load your suitcase into the trunk. You thanked him and climbed up into the coach, clutching your hand luggage as you walked down the middle aisle to find your seat.

The coach was empty other than the occasional passenger sat towards the front of the coach, reading a book or listening to music, sleepily waiting for the rest of the passengers to arrive.

You found your seat - it was about half-way down the coach, and luckily you had your two seats to yourself. You sat down in the window seat and made yourself comfy, putting your bag on the seat next to you and pulling out your headphones to listen to some music. After a while, you felt tiredness overcome you, and your eyelids threatened to close - you fought to keep them awake, but you couldn’t get rid of the wave of fatigue that washed over you.

Despite your best efforts, you must have briefly drifted to sleep, as you were suddenly woken by the sound of lots of people walking on the coach. Your head almost felt floaty, as if you were still asleep, and at first, you thought you might be dreaming, as you could have sworn that you saw some members of Stray Kids step onto the coach. It looked like Changbin and Jisung were walking up the middle aisle of the coach, but you knew this couldn’t be true.

You shook your head and rubbed your eyes, trying to properly wake yourself up. You looked up again, but they were still there. Your breath hitched - you rubbed your eyes again just to be sure, but there they were, on the same coach as you, travelling to the same city. Your eyes widened as you realised this was real - Seo Changbin and Han Jisung were really there, in front of you, on your coach.

Reality settled in as you excitedly watched them chat between themselves as they put their hand luggage in the overhead compartments. Changbin calmly chatted to Jisung, who sleepily nodded in agreement with whatever Changbin was saying to him, seeming slightly out of it himself.

Suddenly, you heard a familiar laugh, and turned your head to see Seungmin also board the coach, followed by a laughing Jeongin, who jokingly hit Seungmin’s arm as they also walked down the middle aisle.

Hyunjin followed him, as did Woojin, then Minho, Chan, and finally, Felix. It was almost like a dream; Felix stood behind Chan, waiting as he loaded his luggage into the overhead compartments. He was standing still, and you took this incredible opportunity to get a look at him.

His blonde hair was slightly messy, as he had probably been sleeping on the flight to the airport, and he wore a black anti-dust mask over the lower half of his face, hiding his mouth and nose, but showing his adorable freckles sprinkled under his sleepy eyes. He wore a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, dressed comfortably for the long journey he’d probably had.

Your heart raced as you looked at him, still in disbelief that he was right in front of you. You didn’t realise you’d been staring at him until he looked right at you - your breath hitched in your throat as he smiled at you, his eyes forming crescents as he realised you knew who he was. You offered him a quick smile before looking away, so he didn’t think you had been staring.

You looked out of the window, staring at nothing in particular, trying to hold in your nervousness and excitement as you came to terms with the reality that Stray Kids were on the same coach as you. You decided to look at your phone to distract yourself and calm yourself down, although you knew it would be difficult to stay calm when you knew some of your favourite K-Pop idols were right behind you.

You eventually dared to look up, and saw that they had started sitting in the empty seats behind you, and their staff and managers were sat behind them. Sat directly behind you were Chan and Woojin, behind them were Jeongin and Seungmin, and behind them was Minho, who had two seats to himself. Opposite Jeongin and Seungmin were Jisung and Hyunjin, and, in front of them, opposite Chan and Woojin, were Changbin and Felix.

You tried to get a glimpse of Felix through the gap between your seats, and watched as he quietly took his headphones out of his bag. As if he sensed you were looking at him, he looked over to you, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows cheekily as he realised he caught you looking at him a second time. You laughed quietly, almost apologetically, and looked away again, slightly embarrassed.

Eventually, the coach was ready to leave, and it drove away from the airport and onto the motorway, driving you, Stray Kids, and the rest of the passengers towards the city.

You weren’t sure what to do - you were too excited to listen to music, so you just sat with your headphones in, occasionally hearing to the members laughing amongst themselves, and talking about how excited they were for the concert in your city the next day. You realised they would spend the rest of today sightseeing, and tomorrow rehearsing the concert, before performing that evening.

After just over an hour of driving, the driver announced the coach would stop at a service station for anyone to stretch their legs or buy some food if they were hungry. The coach drove off the motorway and through the car park of the service station, coming to a stop in the coach park.

The passengers began to get up, tiredly stretching as they picked up their hand luggage and made their way off the coach. You slowly stood up and picked up your bag, looking over to where Stray Kids were, who were all doing the same thing. You decided to wait and let them off the coach before you, so you stood quietly in front of your seat, occasionally smiling when you caught the eyes of one of the members, trying to hide your excitement.

The members bowed and thanked you for letting them get off the coach first, and Chan and Felix said hello to you as they walked down the aisle towards the front of the coach. You said hello back, and your heart filled with warmth as you stepped out of your seat area and walked down the middle aisle, stepping off the coach and into the fresh early-morning air. It was still quite dark, but you could see the lights of the service station on the other side of the car park, so you began to contentedly walk towards it, just like the rest of the passengers.

You weren’t sure what you wanted to do, so you settled on getting some breakfast in the small cafe at the service station before getting back on the coach.

You walked into the service station and over to the cafe. The cafe was quite quiet - there were only a couple of people in there, having breakfast before starting again on their journey. You walked over to the counter and looked at the menu, before ordering a drink and some food.

While waiting for the cafe staff to prepare your food, you glanced around the room, heart stopping briefly as you saw Hyunjin and Jisung walking in and putting their stuff at a table before walking over to the counter to choose their food. They were stood right behind you, discussing what they were going to eat. You felt glued to the floor, unable to move due to your nerves.

The waitress called over to you, and you walked over to collect your meal, thanking her and taking your tray to a table, not too close to Hyunjin and Jisung’s table to make sure you didn’t make them uncomfortable.

You ate your food quickly, making sure you had enough time to get back to the coach, and you tried to distract yourself by looking at your phone. After finishing your breakfast, you got up, a little shaky with excitement, and began to walk towards the exit, saying a quiet hello to Hyunjin and Jisung as you walked past them - they said hello back, smiling as they realised you were a fan.

You walked out, feeling exhilarated at the fact you’d just talked to two members of Stray Kids. You made your way back to the coach, seeing a few of the passengers were already standing outside as they waited for the driver to get back. You saw some members of Stray Kids were there already, as you noticed Felix, Woojin, and Chan happily talking amongst themselves. You smiled to see how happy they were, and walked over to the coach to wait too.

Taking deep and regular breaths, you tried to keep yourself calm, and after a while, Felix looked over to you. Although you weren’t looking at him, you sensed he was looking at you, so you kept your eyes on the ground somewhere a few metres in front of you, rocking on your heels, pretending you didn’t know he was looking at you.

Suddenly, in your peripheral vision, you saw him slowly approaching, and your breath hitched as he quietly came to a stop at your side. He looked ahead as well, so you were side by side, but not looking at each other. Despite your excitement, you hated it at the same time, because you felt you must have looked like an idiot, pretending you didn’t know he was there. You stood in awkward silence, waiting for him to say something. Eventually he spoke, with a hint of humour in his voice.

“You know, you’re not very good at pretending you don’t know I’m here”, he teased, and you let out a small laugh. Gradually turning to face him, you saw he had moved his black anti-dust mask, so it was resting on his chin, and you could now see his whole face. You looked at him, almost in disbelief as you took in his freckles, and his eyes sparkling with mischief. Somehow, he was more handsome than any photo you’d ever seen of him. You smiled.

“Sorry,” you admitted, “I’m a little nervous. I’m kind of a fan of you guys and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” You hoped he wouldn’t sense your awkwardness, but you saw his eyes soften as he smiled at you, patting you gently on the shoulder.

“No it’s fine! Actually, it’s so nice to meet a Stay already! We had no idea we had so many fans over here!” He exclaimed, and you nodded at him, still a little nervous.

“There’s actually a lot of Stays here!” You explained, “I’ve been waiting to see you guys for a long time”, you admitted, which made him smile again. By now, the driver was back, and people were starting to board again, so the two of you began to walk towards the door of the coach.

“Yeah, we’ve been wanting to come here for a while actually, but we never really had the opportunity because of our busy schedule, you know?” He said, and you nodded, laughing as you heard Chan add “I know, you know, Lee Know” behind you. You turned to grin at him, and he returned the smile, before Minho jokingly hit his arm as they both laughed.

You made your way back to your seat, expecting Felix to go back to his, but he stayed standing next to you. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering why he hadn’t gone back to his seat already.

“Mind if I sit here until the coach leaves? I want to hear as much about this city as possible so I can talk to Stays at the concert!” He asked, and you nodded happily, moving across so he could sit in the aisle seat, before you sat at the window seat. Your previous nervousness was now almost gone now you were talking to Felix, even gathering the courage to ask for an autograph in the notebook in your bag, and a selfie, which he readily agreed to.

You handed your phone to him, trying to conceal your shaking hands, and he held it up in front of you both. He pressed the camera button one, two, three times, capturing three different poses of the two of you.

Once he’d finished, he smiled at you, before turning around to look at the rest of the members. Seeing that they were all now back in their seats, he told them that you were a fan, and asked if they would take a group photo with you. They all happily agreed, and a manager took your phone to take a photo of the ten of you all together. Your heart filled with joy when he handed your phone back and you saw the photo of you all - the members looked so cute, pulling various poses for the camera, and you were happy to see you looked good in the photo too.

The driver announced the coach’s departure, and everyone sat back in their seats, strapping themselves in. Felix thanked you for letting you sit next to him, and explained he had to go back to his seat so his managers would be happy. You waved as he went back to his seat, and you decided to scroll through new photos of you all on your phone.

You stopped on the selfie of you and Felix, smiling softly as you realised you could see his freckles and bright eyes in the photo. Filled with delight, you set the photo as your phone wallpaper, locking and unlocking your phone so you could see it.

Glancing over at Felix, you saw he was looking at you too, and you both smiled at each other before turning to look out the window, filled with happiness and content. Now you knew Stray Kids knew of your existence, and they knew you were a Stay. You couldn’t have asked for anything more, and you sat back in your seat, content knowing that Stray Kids were right behind you.


End file.
